


Romantic Leads

by Caedmon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romance Novel, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had learned a lot of things about himself when he let go of the Arrow, but he’d learned a lot about Felicity, too. One of the things he’d been most surprised to learn was that Felicity liked romance novels. Trashy ones. Johanna Lindsay type novels. <i>Shirtless-guy-in-breeches-and-woman-in-period-dress-mostly-removed-on-the-cover</i> kind of books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Leads

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a busy girl this morning! Yet another ficlet written for the "Ship Of The Year" MTV voting meme. :)
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes because I'm still beta-less.  
>   
> Comments and kudos are the most welcome thing in the world. Seriously. Getting an email that someone has left a comment is second only to a baby kiss or a hug from one of my kids. It's just the best feeling.  
>   
> If you're so inclined, come say hi on tumblr! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com  
> I've got facebook or email too if you'd rather talk that way.  
> Basically, I love to fangirl with people. :D

Oliver had learned a lot of things about himself when he let go of the Arrow, but he’d learned a lot about Felicity, too. One of the things he’d been most surprised to learn was that Felicity liked romance novels. Trashy ones. Johanna Lindsay type novels. _Shirtless-guy-in-breeches-and-woman-in-period-dress-mostly-removed-on-the-cover_ kind of books. 

It was surprising... and ridiculously endearing. It was even more endearing when Felicity spotted him with one of the books in his hand the first time he stayed over when they got back to Starling City. She had jerked it out of his hands, blushing.

She shoved it in the top drawer of the dresser farthest from him. “That’s not mine,” she said in a strained voice he hadn’t heard before. She turned back towards him but didn’t make eye contact, just went back to making up the bed they’d vacated a short while earlier.

Oliver eyed her carefully, his lip curled. Felicity’s face was bright pink and the flush extended down her chest and below the neckline of her shirt. He had the urge to drag her back down into bed and find out how far down that blush went, then kiss it away. 

“You sure about that?” he chided good-naturedly with one brow raised.

“Quite sure.” Felicity shoved her pillow into the pillowcase and shook it into place with more force than was strictly necessary. “I’m holding it for a friend.”

“See, I would believe you when you said that,” Oliver said amiably, “except...” He gestured towards the nightstand beside him, smirking. “You’ve got, like, fifteen or twenty of these things on the shelf under here. That’s a lot to just be - _oof!_ ”

The pillow hit him in the face with with a soft thud and he pulled it away, beaming, to find his girlfriend scowling at him. Oliver wished he could be ashamed of himself for this, he really did, but he just couldn’t. He attempted to look innocent. “What? Am I in trouble?”

Felicity spun on her heel, marching towards her bedroom door. She didn’t bother to look over her shoulder when she said, “You really suck sometimes, Oliver.”

“Oh no, you don’t,” he growled. “C’mere.”

Oliver threw the pillow to the side and leapt across the bed, grabbing her by the waist and tugging her backwards onto the bed with him. Felicity sputtered protests and just as she was calling him an asshole, he covered her mouth with his and kissed her gently. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, stroking the stray hair away from her temple as he deepened the kiss. She responded, arching herself into him; she always did, but he never failed to be grateful and amazed every time. 

They moved together like that for a time - Oliver apologizing without words and Felicity accepting with equal silence, only little moans of pleasure between them - until Oliver broke away. He dropped little kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her nose and finally her lips before he settled her in at his side, tucking her in comfortably under his arm. She laid her head on his shoulder, draping an arm and a leg across him. They both enjoyed the moment quietly, each feeling the reassuring thrum of the other’s pulse under their hand and lost in their own thoughts.

“Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

“I can be more romantic if you want.”

Felicity raised her head, looking at him with confusion. “Huh?”

Oliver turned his head to face her. “I said, ‘I can be more romantic.’” 

“I heard you, but what’s that supposed to mean?”

Oliver hesitated before he answered. “It means that if you feel like you’re not getting enough romance in your life, if that’s something you’re missing, I can do that. It’s not something I’ve ever done before, but I can learn.”

Felicity laid her head back down on his chest, smiling. “Oh, Oliver.”

Oliver looked at the top of her head. Clearly, he was missing something. “What?”

She rolled away from him a bit and propped herself up on her elbow. “You don’t see that-? No, I guess you wouldn’t.” 

Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. “I don’t need a Scottish laird or French marquis or a shiek or old west sheriff or any of that. Can’t you see why none of those things are good enough?” Oliver shook his head a little. He was more lost than before. All of those things sounded much better than him. Some marquis with scads of money and a castle sounded a lot better than him, a broke guy with a violent past.

Felicity army crawled towards him slowly - achingly, agonizingly slowly - as she explained. “I’ve been rescued over and over again by the most handsome,” she moved towards him an inch, “strongest,” another inch, “bravest,” she was almost close enough for him to grab her and kiss her, but he desperately wanted to hear the rest of this, “man I’ve ever known. Who happens to be an archery master.” She actually was close enough to kiss now, but Oliver tamped down the urge to grab her kiss her silly. 

“Which, by the way,” she smiled against his mouth, “I happen to find the sexiest thing in the world.” 

She kissed him then, and Oliver gave up the fight. He rolled her beneath him, kissing her until the kissing became touching and the touching became more. 

>>\----->

They lay together later, the sun’s shadows having gotten significantly shorter while the morning dwindled and they destroyed the bed they’d just made an hour or so earlier. The air being stirred by the ceiling fan blew against the slight damp of their bodies and after Felicity shivered, Oliver sat up to grab the duvet.

When he lay back down, Felicity pulled the covers up around her neck and snuggled back into his side, draping herself across him. “My hero,” she said with a smile in her voice.

Oliver chuckled, hugging her close. “Always a pleasure, my lady.”

Felicity stretched and made herself more comfortable against him, nuzzling his shoulder. “You will always be my hero, Oliver,” she sighed against him happily. “Nobody else - fictional or otherwise - could ever compare to you. I love you.”

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thanking anyone and everyone who controlled the fates for blessing him with the blonde woman lying with him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
